Throwing Knife
Throwing Knives are a new kind of weapon introduced in Dead Island: Riptide. General Unlike other melee weapons, Throwing Knives cannot be used normally and can only be thrown, behaving much like Grenades and other thrown explosives. Also like Grenades, Throwing Knives "stack", with up to 30 occupying a single slot, and are placed in the "Throwables" category rather than in the Hero's limited inventory slots. Throwing a Throwing Knife at a target does not destroy or damage the weapon, even when thrown at explosive targets such as mines. Much like standard melee weapons, the Throwing Knife can be picked up later. The weapon can only be lost if it falls or is otherwise pushed into an inaccessible location. Throwing Knives differ from other thrown weapons in that they do have level requirements and rarity, but unlike standard melee weapons the level requirement, rarity, and statistics do not vary within each type. In other words, each variety of Throwing Knife comes only in one rarity with one level requirement and one consistent damage-per-second rating for that variant. Varieties * Rusty Throwing Knife (Level 1)(note) * Poor Throwing Knife (Level 15) * Throwing Knife (Level 21) * Sharp Throwing Knife (Level 27) * Balanced Throwing Knife (Level 33) * Well-Balanced Throwing Knife (Level 39) * Expert Throwing Knife (Level 45) * Perfectly-Weighted Throwing Knife (Level 51) * Bloodletter (Level 57) * Dragon Knife (Level 65) Mods Throwing Knives will accept a limited number of Weapon Modifications. However, only certain varieties of Throwing Knives can be modded: Throwing Knife, Balanced Throwing Knife, Expert Throwing Knife and Bloodletter. All other variants cannot be modified. Modifying a Throwing Knife does not modify a single weapon, but rather modifies the entire stack. In other words, if the Hero has 17 Throwing Knives and applies a Venom Mod to one, all 17 will be modified. Up to 30 Throwing Knives can be modified at once in this way.(note) Accepted Mods Throwing Knives exclusively accept poison-based modifications. *Deathstalker Mod *Paralyzing Strike Mod *Toxic Mod *Venom Mod Locations Throwing Knives can be obtained in two ways: as quest rewards, or by purchasing them from merchants. They do not appear randomly in any containers or on any defeated enemies. *5 Throwing Knives are given as a reward for completing the quest Natural Resources. *3 Well-Balanced Throwing Knives are given by Eddie "the Zombinator" as a reward for completing the quest Superhero. *All variants can be purchased from Wayne prior to leaving the Flooded Jungle. *Can be purchased from Zoey, ranging from Poor Throwing Knives to the Perfectly-Weighted variant, depending on completion of Best Merchandise for Zoey. *'Sharp Throwing Knives' can be purchased from Amanda in Halai Village. *The Well-Balanced and Expert variants can be purchased from Alex in Henderson. *The Sharp through Dragon Knife variants can be purchased from Owen in Henderson. Notes *Though data exists for it, the Rusty Throwing Knife does not appear anywhere in Dead Island: Riptide, cannot be purchased from any merchants, and does not appear randomly in any containers or on any defeated enemies. *If the Hero has an incomplete stack (i.e. less than 30) of modified Throwing Knives, any of that same variant of Throwing Knives which are later obtained will simply be added to the stack as though they were already modified, effectively applying the existing modification to the new knives for free. The game will even reflect this in the message shown when the items are received, e.g. "5 Toxic Throwing Knives taken". Category:Weapon Category:Projectile